


Home Invasion

by palishere



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Forced, Home Invasion, Light Bondage, M/M, No Lube, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Taken by force, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palishere/pseuds/palishere
Summary: Jared has just come home from working a specifically long shift, Genevieve is in the kitchen making tea.It's date night But before the pair have a chance to relax three intruders force their way into Jared's home and take them hostage.





	1. The Invasion.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deeranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeranger/gifts).



The front door opens and closes, there is no squeaking sound just the click of the mechanics locking once the door has been shut. A blue and black branded duffle bag is left with a pair of large black, pointed pair of shoes by the hall stand. Seconds later the rattle of keys are sounding as they too are hung up and the tall six foot four man makes his way silently across the hardwood floors. Silently except for the creaking under his socks as he heads down the long corridor towards the sounds of pots and pans being moved about. 

“Hey Honey, where are you?” He nears the archway to the kitchen and as he does his stomach growls at the scent filling his nostrils. Whatever is in the pot definitely has tomato and garlic in it, Spaghetti, an internal whimper gargles at the smell. He knows better than to touch the lid of the pot, but that doesn’t stop him eyeing it off and wondering if he can dip a finger in it quick enough. 

“Hey babe.” Genevieve smiles at him graciously, ladle in hand, he almost can’t believe the part she played on Supernatural, but, he knows she’s a talented, kind hearted and ambitious soul and his perfect partner in crime. 

Jared knows Gen like he knows his own mind, he would choose her happiness over his, everytime. He wraps his arms around her, reminding her this was his favourite part of everyday. He lets out a stressful breath that he didn't know he was holding. Nothing felt better than this. Than home.

“What ya makin’...? Spaghetti?-” 

“Yes! Don’t! You need a shower.” She smacks his hand away from the pot before he has a chance to steal any pasta sauce “Go!” She laughs the demand, pointing towards the doorway and pushes him away from the pot. “I’ll serve when I hear the water turn off, go.” She waves at him with a playful smile and prepares a couple of plates and cutlery. But, not before dipping her finger into the sauce for a taste test.

“Kids?” He shouts as he leaves the kitchen and grabs a bath sheet.

“With my mom. Just us tonight.” 

Jared smiles, he knows what that means, date night. For all that has gone wrong in his life, Genevieve Padalecki re-writes all the wrongs. She makes the long drive to work, the anger, depression, all the things he struggles with. She makes all of it worth it. The steam is rising in the shower around his naked body and he slides the soap bar over his arms. He thinks of the day he’s had with Jensen, he considers having him and Daneel over for dinner after they finish shooting for the year. They haven’t done a meet up after work in, damn, he can’t remember the last time. 

But, Jensen is busy running the brewery these days. Maybe, Jared considers going to him. He’ll plan something. The bar of perfume soap slides playfully over a shoulder and Jared reaches for the shampoo, squirting a small drop into his large palms. He massages the hair product into his scalp with his eyes close and thinks about Misha, who will be in the directors chair again in a few more weeks, a smirk crawls across his face when he considers all the little plots and plans he has in store for Misha.

It’s a success, no shampoo or conditioner in the eyes today, It sounds like a small feat, like any adult should be able to do it, but when you have three kids and one of them is always knocking at the door, keeping your eyes closed for any amount of time is a success.

He switches the water off and shakes his head, pushing his hair back, making himself look a little businessy. He pats his face with the bath sheet before wrapping it around his body. He stops and looks at the pile of worn clothes on the floor and pulls a face when he subconsciously hears Gen scold him for leaving a mess. He picks up his previous shirt, socks, underwear and jeans, scooping them together and discards them into the clean, white laundry basket outside the washroom. 

He passes through the kitchen for a moment as he goes to get fresh clothes, flashing his wife a suggestive smile as he sneaks through.

“You’re a dork!” She snaps. When he lifts the towel to flash his genitals at her. Jared gasps at the words with a huge grin then quickly covers himself as he leaves the kitchen.

“I’m your dork!” He sings playfully as he tucks the towel around his waist and in on itself.

“You’re my sexy dork…” Gen laughs shaking her head as Jared walks through the archway.

“Don’t tell my wife!” he snaps back with a laugh.

Several minutes swing by and Jared stands on the other side of the counter watching his wife serve. A portion of spaghetti with a side of garlic bread. They laugh and reminisce about past stories, then trade daily events. Jared jokes about spoilers before admitting what sort of scenes he and Jensen shot through today. Gen talks mostly about the kids, how their children had collected worms in her mother's garden before she left them there. Jared goes quiet with a smile as he watches his beautiful wife drop spaghetti down her white shirt, he asks himself how he got so lucky with her. And in that moment, he renews his vows to protect her, to continue living for her. Moments like these are a rarity and they just aren't meant to last.

The rest is a bit of a blur really, he remembers it all in slow motion; Gens face dropping, her sweet innocent features have morphed into that of fear, her eyes widening and by the time Jared turns to see what she’s looking at, something hard has struck the back of his head, instantly tossing him into a prison cell of unconsciousness, his toned body collapsing and the only other thing Jared remembers is the ringing sound of Genevieve as she screams his name.

***

He isn’t out for very long, but he wakes to the familiar sound of Genevieve screaming, he can’t see her, he hears a rush of pounding feet, they scuffle against the hardwood floors. There’s so much noise, shouting and scuffling. Jared’s vision swirls with bright lights and wood furnishings and he can hear the other people struggling, loud noises cloud him as a plate is lost to the hard floor, the ringing of a pot in sync with Gen and finally Jared can hear his own thoughts.

‘Get up! Get up!’ The words scream repeatedly in his mind, pain radiates and thumps against the crown of his head. ‘They’re gonna hurt her! Protect her! Get up!’ Jared rolls so his back is facing the ceiling, not bothering to check his head for any cuts, he pushes his body up and forces his head to focus on Genevieve's cries so he can follow them. The pot of spaghetti has been tossed off the stove, spaghetti sauce splayed across the once clean, marble counters, over the walls and undoubtedly over the floors.

“Hey big guy! Over here, turn around slowly!” The voice taunts, Jared can hear Gen sobbing but she’s no longer screaming. Jared isn’t feeling the confidence of his most known character, Sam Winchester. He tries to take shape and sink into the motion of what Sam would do, but slowly he turns around and sees two men, both wearing black trousers, black long sleeve shirts and black balaclavas. This is a robbery.

The pair of men are large, bulky guys who probably head to the gym together on a daily basis. Both have some form of weapon and both Jared recognises as equally dangerous. This isn’t just any robbery, these guys are playing out some sick, twisted fantasy. Both weapons are 1:1 replicas from Supernatural. The taller man who stands off to the side beside his partner is holding a sharpened version of an angel blade, but, Jared is more familiar with the piece his friend is holding, the demon blade. Ruby’s dagger. 

The smaller intruder is sitting on the family couch, he has the demon blade in his right hand and tucked between his left arm, being held closely to his chest is Jared’s wife. Whimpering and holding back tears of pain, she too must recognise the weaponry. “Shh...Shh…” The man hushes her and bounces her tiny frame on his knee.

“Gen…!” Jared is still a little dizzy from the knock to the back of his head, he stumbles forwards and almost falls. 

“Whoa whoa whoa! I didn’t say you could fuckin’ move!” The man takes a threatening step forward, raising the steel prop between himself and Jared. 

“Let her go!” Jared growls but his intimidation is at a record low. It couldn’t be any higher, not with his wife at the sharp end of a blade. Her blade. Ruby’s blade.“Gen, are you okay?”

“Shut up! Get the fuck on your knees, Winchester!”

‘What did he just say?’

Jared’s attention is quickly snapped to the taller intruder who now stands threateningly over the second man and Genevieve. 

“I- I’m not-” Jared raises one hand, then another in defense, trying to talk calmly to the prowler.

“On. Your. Knees!” 

“Alright! Alright! Just- ...Don’t hurt her…” Jared gets down on one knee when the man holding his wife gropes her breast making her squeal in discomfort, she struggles against him and tries to claw out of his grasp. “Stop it! Don’t!” Jared puts a leg up to stand again but the man’s partner takes three long steps to keep Jared down. Holding the pointed end of the angel blade to Jared’s face.

“Don’t make us cut you up!-”

“Don’t hurt her! Take whatever you want- Just not her!”

“Hands behind your head, like a good little prison bitch!”

Jared quickly complies, he swears he must have a concussion, the back of his head is wet, likely with blood. 

“You really like this bitch?” He snaps at Jared as he stands over him. “You try anything funny and it’ll be her that takes the punishment, you hear me?” He watches Jared nod, his eyes not shifting away from his wife as the seated man continues to grope her, squeezing firmly at her chest. “Me and the boys had a lengthy conversation about your love for that demon bitch-”

“She’s not-”

“Shut up! We talked about how much you love ‘er.” Jared feels the cold steel under his chin, the point of the angel blade forcing his vision to shift to the taller man, this guy must be six foot two? Six foot three? The known actor’s eyes shift down, following the intruders right arm and it extends downwards, the sick and twisted fan is groping himself, the pleasure obvious in his sported bulge. “Tell me, Sammy, What’re ya willing to do to keep me from sending her to hell?”

Jared doesn’t get a chance to answer because a third intruder storms in from behind saying he’s checked the kids room, none of them are here. Jared offers Gen a hopeful stare, silently promising to do everything he can so she can get out. Gen’s guard has a hand over her mouth and she whimpers Jared’s name into it, crying against the man’s palm. Then Jared feels it. The cold, steel barrel of a 9mm held to the top of his head. 

“So, This is him, huh? The infamous Winchester?”

“Still can’t believe he actually married fake Ruby.” The three scoff, quoting from the latest episode. But Jared doesn’t take notice, his eyes are stuck on Gen’s wanting her to be the last thing he sees before these guys take their lives. All the things he’s wanted to do before he dies flashes in front of his eyes. He’ll never get to say goodbye to Jensen or Misha. The kids will ask questions of what happened in this moment. How will the CW handle the news. His and Gen’s collective friends, family and beloved fans. The thoughts force tears down his cheeks.

“I see you started the fun without me…” The new man nods at the taller guys erection. 

“It was a little hard not too, check him out… Go on, Sammy, take that shirt off..”

“I’m not Sam... “ Jared whispers to himself. “Please… Don’t do this… Let her go…”

The two men take a couple of steps back from him, letting themselves get a little closer to Gen. She whimpers again as the three black clothed bodies surround her. The man loosely holding the gun sits beside her, he points the gun roughly in Jared’s direction and lets his hand fall into her lap. 

“Take that shirt off… Give us a show-” The mans hand dips between her legs and she squirms, ignoring how close the demon blade is to her neck. The other man is still holding her to his chest with his hand gripping one of her breasts.

“I’ll do anything- Just please let her go! Don’t hurt her- Let her go! Please…” 

“We’ll start with that shirt and then work out a deal from there-”

“Shouldn’t be makin’ any more deals should you? What would Dean say?”

The three of them scoff and laugh, but it’s the pair of shorter guys that Jared needs to focus on, the pair with their hands on his wife. He quickly pulls his arms and head through his T-shirt, not letting him take his eyes from Gen for longer than a second.

Gen squeals when the sicko holding the gun forced his hands down the front of her pants, ignoring her underwear, he slides his hand down and whispers to her, “Like what you see huh? Gettin’ all wet for Sammy? You are one wet bitch- She’s getting off on this- You like that demon blade huh? You and Sammy here do some role play in the bedroom?”

Their laughter is ringing out in the empty lounge area, Jared feels his face heating in embarrassment. There’s nothing he can do, if he budges he has to be prepared to take a bullet. His mind races because he can’t let them treat her like this. Gen cries against the hand that’s gagging her and jerks as the man moves his hands against her clit, softly, teasingly.

“Take those pants off, Sammy, Show us what we came for… Ruby loves it.. Keep going…” 

“She isn’t Ruby! Let her fucking go!” Jared snaps, his bottom lip shakes with fear as the cold air forces goosebumps to trickle up his arms and across his chest. His outburst gains nothing from the three bastards, only more laughter. 

“Tell you what-” The man with the angel blade offers as he takes one long step towards the helpless actor. “You give me a hell of a blowjob and we’ll negotiate for Ruby’s life, yeah?”

“What?” Jared stops the instant urge to vomit, even though he is far too confused by the request. 

“Here lemme show ya..” The man’s hand disappears into his pants for a split second and he lifts his hard dick out for everyone to have a look. Gen shouts from behind the hand, Jared can only assume that the prick with the gun has inserted a finger or two inside her. “You put this in yer mouth and I’ll make my buddy pull his hand from your girls pants..”

‘No!....’ Jared takes two big breaths as he comes to terms with the demand, his mind thumps and screams at him ‘Say No!. No!’ Another two deep breaths, his eyes flicking to Gen, she looks uncomfortable and the man with the demon blade has his teeth on her ear lobe, quietly moaning against her skin as he squeezes her other breast. ‘No! Don’t do it!’. The man with the gun, his hand is moving up and down in Gen’s pants, his thumb is very clearly circling her clit. ‘Say No Jared! Say fucking No!’ Tears fall down her face as the man speaks about how wet she feels on his hand. 

“Okay.. Just let her go- Please!”

“After you get my dick wet, but as a sign of good faith, Michael, Let go of the bitches pretty little titties...”


	2. Is she safe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is no ordinary robbery, Jared can tell by the weapons the men are sporting... But he'll do whatever it takes to keep Genevieve safe.

Jared turns his head and the guy holding the demon blade, Michael, drops his hand to Gen’s stomach, but continues to hold her small body to his own. He pulls Gen up a bit and Jared knows damn well, Gen is struggling against the guys lap, he can only assume that Michael is sporting his own erection under his wife. 

“First, i just wanna touch your hair, yeah?… Then you’re gonna suck this big boy down…” He discards the angel blade to the nearest couch and cards his hand through Jared’s nearly dry hair, playing with it. “Unless you want to earn some points and you wanna give me a handjob while you’re down there, huh? Jared?” 

‘Jared? Not Sammy all of a sudden?’ Jared considers it, but he doesn’t really want to give these sick Supernatural fans anything more than what they’ve come for. 

He cringes away from the softness. “You really have the most beautiful hair, Mr. Padalecki...” He pushes another strand behind the fake Winchesters ear. “A’right… Tuck those lips over your teeth, I’d hate to give my boys the wrong idea and have your demon bitch get cut with that blade there… It might kill her...” He laughs again as he palms his hard cock, pushing the tip to brush over Jared’s lips. “Just go quiet and let me do what i’m gonna do, then, we’ll leave…”

Jared looks up at him, the man’s eyes are blue and it’s the only detail that Jared is going to get when he feels the cockhead slide against his lips. 

“I said curl those fucking lips over your teeth, Sammy… Open that mouth!” He slaps his length on Jared’s face and reluctantly Jared’s mouth drops open. 

“Don’t hurt her… Please…” 

“Stick that tongue out, gonna give you a little taste first, don’t you dare spit or gag- You spit and Michael’s gonna squeeze them nice tits again you understand?” 

Michael growls something vulgar to Genevieve’s lobe, his hand clawing at her stomach, holding her down as he rubs his cock against her. The demon blade lost between his friend and himself. But the gun is still somewhat on Jared and even if he thought he stood a chance, Jared knows deep down he wouldn’t be able to take on three intruders with the weaponry they’ve got and he just can’t risk that gun being pointed at Gen. 

He slowly opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out, revolted by the taste of salty skin when the cockhead rubs against his taste buds. He turns his head to spit and just lets the vomit threaten the back of his throat. He doesn’t spit. He can’t.

“Turn your head back ‘ere… C’mon…” Jared complies “Yeah, That’s it, stick that tongue out, have another taste, you like that cock?” The guys moans a little louder than necessary as his cock head nudges Jared’s tongue. “That’s it. Suck that cock. It’s either you or her.” The guy hisses when he forces his cock into the actors mouth.

“Gabriel, I bet you could take your hand out, I have a feeling Sam here’s gonna do what we say-”

He can’t do it, Jared turns his head and spits the taste from his mouth and as he does a hand is quickly lost in his strands and his head is yanked up, drool catching on his chin and Jared slams his mouth shut.

‘Michael- Gabriel- These guys are using fake names…The names of Archangels..’ Jared already knows which archangel the guy fucking his mouth will be. He’d have to be named Lucifer.

“Never mind huh? Open that fuckin’ mouth right now…” 

“Fuck you! You got your dick wet, now let her go you sick fucks!”

Lucifer turns around, his long sleeved black arm reaches out for the angel blade again, he holds the blade end and rubs the handle against Jared’s cheek bone.

“Wonder how many hits until I break it, ha?” Jared can see the sicko smiling triumphantly behind the mask. “Or maybe we’ll fuck your girl? Huh? We can trade places here? Open your fucking mouth and let me fuck your face or shove your hand in your pants and we’ll please Mrs. Padalecki here.” 

Michael lifts his hands from Gen’s mouth and she screams for her husband. They easily hold her small frame and force her to be still on his lap as the cold steel of the angel blade threateningly caresses Jared’s face. They lift Genevieve’s shirt and Michael grips tightly at her breast again. Lucifer pushes the handle of the blade to Jared’s lip and forces the cold steel on his tongue, pretending to fuck him with the blade. 

“You take it, almost like a pro…” 

Jared turns his head spitting the blade from his mouth. “S-Stop!... Leave her alone!” 

“Mike, take her shirt off-”

“NO! Please! I’ll do it! Please. Let her go! Please!”

“Here.. put these on…” Lucifer drops a pair of handcuffs in Jared’s lap. “In case you change your mind…Behind your back… Please.”

Jared wastes no time, locking one wrist “Just please, let her go… Please, I’m begging you…” He reaches behind his back and locks the other wrist in place, putting himself at the complete mercy of the intruders. 

“You sit back, I’m gonna take your pants off-”

“No! Let her go!”

“You aren’t in any place to be making any demands, sit back-”

“NO! Let her go!” 

Lucifer flips the angel blade considerately, then points the sharp edge at Jared shoulder, slowly forcing Jared back, if he fights against the push of the blade he’ll simply impale himself, so he let’s the sicko push him onto his elbows. 

“Hey Mike, you gonna give me a hand to get these pants off?” 

“Or die tryin’! Hell Yes!” 

Jared can’t see his wife, But he assumes Gabriel still has his hand down her pants. He continues to pointlessly beg them to let her go. “She hasn’t done anything- Let her go- Please!” He can hear her trying not to moan from behind the other two bodies, pleading with the men, pleading to be with Jared.

Lucifer takes a few steps closer, his legs now either side of Jared’s legs and Jared’s basically on his ass and elbows looking up at the caucasian smile from under the balaklava, Michael gets on his knees, his hands fumbling with the cords of Jared’s pajama pants.

“You know i have a bit of a thing for feet…” his hand grabs Jared’s ankle as he pulls the pants down. Jared tries not to squirm, he doesn’t have anything, except his dignity, to hide. His cock isn’t hard for these men, it isn’t reacting to Gen’s fear. His hate for the three men intensifies. Michael forces the pants off and the pair of mock angels tease him lightly for his Klein brand of boxers. “Ha, what’d ya think, Luci,” the man pushes his hand over Jared’s flaccid cock from under the briefs “Trophy?”

“I think the trophy is in the act itself”

In three short breaths Michael bunches Jared’s underwear and slips the demon blade under them, shredding the fabric in two easy swipes. He pulls the underwear from Jared’s skin and, without moving his gaze Lucifer whistles appreciatively.

“Aw! Doesn’t your demon bitch get you off when she’s moaning?” Lucifer laughs, Michael stands wedging his foot between Jared’s thighs so it can nestle against Jared’s soft cock.

“She’s gettin’ off on your discomfort!” Gabriel calls from the couch, Jared flinches as Gen shouts out for him again, the fear in her voice breaks his heart.

“No! Jared!” She yells again.

“Shut up!” Gabriel growls and soon after Jared hears the sound of his wife gagging for air.

‘He’s choking her!’ 

“Stop! Let her go!” He yells at the panicked thought. His hands are bound by the handcuffs but he tries to push himself up, ignoring Michaels foot. The pair of thieves take a step back when he tries to kick one of them. “Don’t!”

“Yeah, that's right get back on your knees”

“Jared! Let me go-Mmfph!” 

He can hear her cries and its obvious something has been placed either over her mouth or shoved inside.

“Take me! Please!” The exhaustion is already starting to settle, his heart not helping the cause as it thumps, thumps, thumps. “I’ll do what you want just, God, please, please let her go…”

Straight out of a scene, Jared’s eyes are big, wet and begging the men to let his wife go.

“Hey Gabe, what d’ya think?” 

Jared tries not to cringe when he hears Gen taking a large gulp of air, gasping at it, clutching to the oxygen like it could be her last breath.

“Don’t move, or we’ll make your little Winchester boyfriend here wish he could sell his soul…” Gabriel stands up, laughing and licking his lips as he towers over the usually taller man.

‘Alright, just do what they want… You’re gonna be okay, Gen… You’ll be okay...’

Jared flicks his eyes to the floor in submission, swallows, his adam's apple bobs and he suppresses the will to burst into tears. But none of the men have their focus on her, she’s safe, for now. Her muffled sobs break his heart, Jared can kind of see her through the gaps of their legs, she’s curled into a tiny ball, hiding herself in the corner of the couch with one hand grasping the band of her pants as she sobs quietly, not bothering to even squeak Jared’s name. She doesn’t try to defend him. And he will never blame her for that.

“T-Take… anything you wan-” Jared stutters, not lifting his gaze from the spot in the carpet.

“Shut up!” Michael’s tone lingers with annoyance. “We don’t want your possessions-”

“We don’t want your money!” Lucifer laughs, he isn’t in Jareds front vision but Jared can still see the man stroking his hard, salty dick. 

“He said he'd do what we want...How far you willing to go to save your demon slut?” Gabriel says with a predatory tone. Suggestive, as he tells his two other angel friends to have patience.

“Please. Anything. Just let her go…” The three men snicker at the desperation seeping from the helpless man before them. “A-Anything…”

“Welp,” Gabriel finally exclaims loudly, “Time for you to prove that, eyes up here,” Jared doesn’t hesitate, his eyes instantly looking at Gabriel who is definitely the bulkiest of the three, not as tall as the man claiming to be Lucifer, but if Gabriel decides to start laying punches into him, he wouldn't be conscious for long.

He watches Gabriel free his cock from their black confinements and growls down at the fake Winchester.

“I’m gonna enjoy this,” he murmurs in a deep voice, “You’re gonna suck me off,” Gabriel gives his cock a few test strokes and laughs down at Jared maliciously. “You’re gonna take your time, gonna worship this dick,” Jared’s chest feels empty, his heart skipping several beats when Gabe pulls his gun from his back pocket. “And you’re not getting many warnings if you don’t do a good job- I’m sure Ruby will love what we got planned for her-”

“N-No!” Jared whimpers, closing his eyes and allowing his fear to settle deep down in his gut as the barrel of the gun rests firmly against his forehead.

“Open.” The demand is flat and offers no room for error or misunderstandings. The actor takes a deep breath through his nose and opens his mouth, curling his lips over his teeth in hopes to avoid an unpleasant experience. He knows if he dies he can’t protect her.

Gabriel steps forward and lines his cock to Jared’s mouth but doesn’t press in, he lets the mushroom head dance in front of his captives face, the cockhead almost brushing against Jared’s nose. 

Nervously, Jared leans forward to push the solid cock in himself, but the intruder pushes the cold barrel against his forehead and forces Jared back. 

“Eager much? Wait til i’m ready, i ain’t no demon slut like the tramp you married. I want to enjoy my time with you, Sam Winchester…” He brushes the gun over Jared’s head, in a fake pet of comfort.

‘Sam isn’t real… And, S-Sam wouldn’t...’ He thinks it, but only because he isn’t strong enough to say the words out loud and of course, he doesn’t dare shift his lips from their current curled position. It’s uncomfortable.

“A’right, just the tip, no teeth…” Gabriel hisses in a deep breath and pushes the tip of his cock to Jared’s bottom lip and lets the cockhead in past his teeth. “Get yer tongue workin’ it…”

“For your whore wife!” Michael spits as he starts palming himself and Jared gags when his tongue presses against the spongy head of the man's cock. 

“Suck that tip, c’mon, you keep our eyes on you and Ruby can just sit quietly behind us”

Unfortunately, Jared misses the glance that Michael shoots Gen over his shoulder, it’s cruel and filled with a blackened promise of what’s to come. Fortunately, Gen misses the glance as well.

“See, there you go.”

Jared closes his lips over the tip and treats the cock like a melting ice cream.

“Oh, shit” Gabriel moans when Jared speeds up, “A fucking natural, didn’t know Sammy was such a cock slut! You wanna take a bit more for me, Sammy boy?”

Lucifer moans with him, clearly egged on by the sight as Gabriel forces two more inches of cock into the fake Winchesters mouth.

“Here’s a good little Sammy…” Michael groans as he strokes his own hard dick. “Take that dick… all the way in..”

Gabriel shoves his dick in and Jared turns his head away to gag, the seven inches falling from his lips, a thick string of saliva droops to the floor and Jared heaves but holds back the urge to vomit. Settling for a coughing fit.

Once the coughing stops and Jared gets two big breaths in, he turns back, tears starting to trickle in the corners of his eyes. ‘For her… i- i can do this…’ he opens his mouth without any direction and catches the twitching cock with his tongue and let’s most of it slide inside.

“Aww! Yeah-” Gabriel’s body jerks, but Jared knows this man is nowhere near done. He feels a soft, cotton glove on his cheek “Look at me, Sammy” Jared turns his eyes up to stare into Gabriel’s grey-blue colour. “Good boy, you like that dick, how’s it taste baby? Gonna take the whole thing for me. Let your throat relax…” 

Jared quickly tenses, even against the order to relax and slowly his mouth begins to fill with cock he takes a sharp breath through his nose and holds his breath.

He chokes and turns his head and spits the salty excess saliva from his mouth as he gags and retches. He only notices now that he’s a little dizzy from the treatment. 

The thought of Gen enters his mind again and his eyes search for her, he needs to see that she’s safe, he counts the intruders; one, two, three…. She’s safe. She’s safe.


	3. Show us what you're willing to do...

“You swallow cock so good, your daddy teach you that? Or is this what you and Dean get up to in those hotel rooms, huh-”

“Answer him Sammy!” Lucifer smirks

Gabriel’s got a hand in his hair, waiting patiently for Jared to turn back and take his cock again, he does but Gabriel pulls back and Lucifer repeats himself.

“Answer him. Sammy.” Lucifer spits the name. 

Gabriel massages Jared’s head while they wait for his response.

“N-Nnno….” He whispers and hates when he swallows the sick, salty taste of saliva.

“Who taught you to suck cock!? John or Dean?” Gabriel asks firmly.

“Or the angel? Castiel? Or...” Michael’s lips quirk into an evil smirk “Are you into some Sabriel? Huh? Did Archangel Gabe teach you all your tricks?”

“I’m gonna teach you some tricks alright,” he yanks Jared’s hair when he refuses to answer the question “Open wide, i’m gonna fuck that mouth now and you’re not gonna move your head, you need to choke? you choke on that cock!” He shakes his hand in Jared’s hair and watches his victim shake, hiss and cringe below him.

When he’s done shaking Jared like a ragdoll, he opens his mouth and let’s Gabriel do what he is here to do.

“Yeaahhh-” He starts off slow shoving half his hard cock in then pulling it out, the mushroom head making a pop sound as he pulls it from Jared’s mouth. “That’s it…” the cold barrel of the gun has been gone for a while now and both of Gabriel’s hands are tight in Jared’s famous locks as the throbbing cock is pushed all the way in, filling Jared’s mouth and clogging the back of his throat.

Jared gags. He gags overtime. He can’t breath and he can’t pull away. Tears wet his face and Gabriel moans as he forcefully pushes his hips to Jared’s face, burying his cock down the unwilling throat.

‘Gen...’ Jared’s only safe space is that she is ultimately safe from this. Gabriel pulls out, a magnitude of saliva follows and Jared vomits, spitting as the sick falls down his chest. 

“Ahh!... Gahhh!!...” Jared takes in deep breaths and the white and black spots start to clear from his vision.

‘Gen… Love y-you…’ Jared continues to spit and looks up to count the men, he’s snapped back to attention as he sees Michael take a seat next to his cowering wife.

“Ah. Ah. Ah… N-No! Don’t!” His eyes are wide when Michael snarls at Genevieve to spread her legs for him.

“You ready to take that cock again?” Gabriel glares down at him, no mercy in his eyes whatsoever.

“No! Don’t hurt her-Ah!” The ball of Jared’s foot pushes against the floor, he weakly tries to get closer to his loving, innocent wife but Gabriel grips his hair again, forcing him to stay on both knees and snaps at him to open his mouth. “Pleas-ugh!” Jared’s eyes water and are glued to Michael who assists Gen in spreading her legs, forcing them open where Jared can see. He chokes denial over the cock that stretches his mouth open wide.

He blinks the tears away just as Michael cups his hand over her vaginal area, rubbing the tips of his fingers over her clothed snatch. This time when Gabriel’s cock blocks his airway Jared barely flinches, the concern for Genevieve far greater than the consciousness of the pain that surrounds him. 

Michael whispers a long string of words and kisses to Gen and just when Jared feels his vision going blurry, Gabriel retreats and let’s Jared fall forward, his knees barely able to hold him up.

Gabriel seems to let Jared breathe just long enough to stop the dizziness before he forces his dick inside, just when Jared starts to beg…

“Don’t- Let… Her… Go...Plea-ugh-mffph!” 

He learns to breath through his nose while Gabriel slowly pumps his hard, thick cock in and out of his mouth.

“Eyes on me…That’s it!... C’mon, good boy…”

“That’s it- take it!! Fuckin’ love it” Lucifer kneels down beside him, he extends his hand to the back of Jared’s neck “Use that throat, Winchester!” He whispers the snarky remark as Gabriel forces the length all the way. Jared coughs, gagging when black pubic hairs tickle against his face. He tries to pull back but the hand on his neck tightens and keeps him still. Jared feels the stinging on his scalp vanish, but the pressure on his neck keeps his neck remains the same.

“Ugh! Fuck! Fuckin’ Winchester slut!” Gabriel moans when Jared tries to jerk away. “Yeah-Yeah. Swallow that dick, Jar’d!”

Genevieve is whimpering. The small noises rip Jared from his hiding place as he tries to catch a glimpse of her. He wasn’t even aware his mind had slipped away. 

“You’re gonna make me nut!” Gabriel pulls out suddenly and Jared feels the fingers grip tighter around his neck, pushing forward, a hand on his shoulder helps lay him face down and Jared pants into the floor. Gen’s name barely a whisper in between his gasps of air.

“C’mon bitch!” Michael snaps.

Jared vision is pretty blurry but he tries his best to search for Genevieve, Michael has her. But lack of oxygen has him. Lucifer’s hand is still very present, though it’s moved over to his shoulder and long, bony, cotton gloves dig into his muscles as the creep checks out Jared’s body. A light hum of approval leaves a rock in Jared’s gut. He can feel the unconscious world swirling above him, promising to take him into a place of escape.

“Hey! You pass out and we’ll only have Ruby here to keep us company…” They all watch as Jared tethers on the edge of consciousness. Michael asks if he’s out and just as Lucifer nods Jared tiredly opens his eyes.

“Reckon you can knock him out with your cock?” Lucifer laughs, amused by the idea as he shoots Gabriel a suggestive smirk from behind the black mask.

“Yea- Haul him up…” Gabriel’s cock is throbbing and leaking salty pre-cum. His firm grip around the swollen appendage strokes up and down the thick cock. “C’mon, Sammy, Just like before. Open…”

Lucifer has both hands guiding Jared back to his knees, one foot nudging between his bent legs and teasing Jared’s testicles with the point of his shoe. Gabriel takes a handful of hair and practically holds Jared up by the strands, Gabriel is tall, bulky and triumphant, like a hunter standing over a fresh kill.

Jared continues to beg them for Genevieve’s freedom and for a fraction of a second they think he’s passed out again, his body going limp in their hold before something shocks Jared back into consciousness, it’s the will to keep Genevieve safe, a small voice that tells him she isn't safe yet that drags him back every time. God, he wants to sleep, but, not until he knows she’s safe.

“Open!” Gabriel barks and shakes Jared’s head and he lines his cock up again. His cock must be sensitive or something though, he isn’t able to hold it in Jared’s mouth for long before he pulls it out with a few hisses.”I’m gonna cum before he passes out..” He says flatly. He shoves his dick in with a grunt and rips it out when he gets too close. “What’s she sayin’...?”

Jared can hear his wife whimpering again, he hates to think about what they’re doing to her, what bullshit Michael has said and done to her. He can’t see her, he wants to for his own comfort. He can’t begin to imagine how insecure and helpless she feels watching what they’ve done to him. Genevieve is his rock and he needs to be there for her just as much as he needs her to be there for him.

“C’mon demon whore… Say it- Say it!” Michaels voice starts off as a whisper but gets gradually louder. The way his words break up tells Jared he is either shaking her or pressing his lips to her skin and he doesn’t know which one hurts more.

“Jared!” She shouts through whimpered sobs. “They’re-...Ugh- ah! …Jared...” She trails off crying “They’re- They’re g-gonna rape us…”

He can’t make out what Michael says to her, but he hushes her, when he closes his eyes to choke back the tears he sees Michael’s mask covered face leaning over to lick and suck at his wife.

“Try again, baby..” One of them, Lucifer says. He and Gabriel drag Jared’s body within view of her and he shudders when he sees her shirt, torn to reveal one of her breasts. Her arms are crossed and she has her back twisted off facing away from the men as she tries her best to cover herself.

And Michael has his tongue sliding up her neck with a strong arm wrapped around her, forcing her small frame to stay where it is, next to his. His other hand disappears into his pants and he jerks himself next to Jared’s innocent wife.

“Please,” Jared begs quickly “Take me! Let her go- Please” he’s exhausted but the oxygen has helped wake him up.

“Aww! You’re too kind, Sam, really…” Gabriel huffs

“Go on, beg us to do it…” Michael says between a kiss to Gen’s cheek, a little too close to her lips and his hands still in his pants as he too must be nearing completion.

Jared searches for a scene where he’s had to beg before, but comes up short, he’s sure Sam would have begged to keep Jessica safe, but they never shot anything like it.

“F-Fuck me! Do what you want! I-I- I consent! I want you to hurt me, please! Just spare her! I’ll do anything! Just let her go! Please- Please!”

“Naw, he wasn’t talking to you, little cockslut!” Lucifer laughs as his hand runs over his own swollen member. The other two mock archangels join in on the laughter. “Go on, Sweetheart, beg us to bang your husband…”

“No… I- I won’t-” Gen’s voice is so small but audible and Jared quickly cuts her off.

“Gen! Do it! Just fucking do it!”

The three thieves continue to laugh as the Padalecki’s have an argument between themselves over the situation. It ends with Genevieve sighing with defeat as she decides to do as Jared tells her too. Her loyalty to him is only matched by Jared’s loyalty back to her.

“Please…” Her voice breaks on the word as she forces the rest out “P- Please, Fuck him…” 

Michael quickly whispers something into her neck before letting his teeth graze over the skin there and she breaks into a sob as she looks down at Jared’s form and prepares to repeat the words. Jared told her to do anything they said. And she knows he would do anything to keep her safe, he has already proven that.

“Pleas- I want to watch you fuck my hus- husband…” She starts to mouth Jared’s name when Michael pulls her over his lap and runs his hand over her head, petting her forcing her head into his lap. 

“Good girl,” He whispers to her “Turn your head, you don’t wanna miss the show do you?” He puts the angel blade down next to him and he rubs her arms and shoulders.

As she does, Gabriel and Lucifer drag Jared over to the kitchen table, kicking chairs out the way as they bend him over the dark pine family table. Jared doesn’t fight them, he continues to beg them to just leave his wife alone, to set her free. Lucifer slaps his ass and cups one of his cheeks.

“Who wants to go first?” Lucifer looks to Gabriel. Jared spreads his legs a little, not wanting to give them any reason to hurt her. 

“Shouldn’t we tie him down a little?” Gabriel’s fingers dance over Jared’s lower back, he swirls the tips of his fingers over the skin taking delight in the goosebumps starting to form. 

“You think he’ll fight? Really?” Michael calls from the couch gripping a handful of Gen’s hair, forcing her to squeal before rubbing gently at the area. 

“D-D-Don’t! I won’t fight! Don’t make her watch please… Take her to another room. Please”

“Shut it.” Jared hears the familiar sound of the safety being clicked off as the gun is pressed to his head once more. “Shut up. You’re whore wife is going to watch and if Mike wants he’s gonna fuckin’ touch her too”

“P-Plea-”

“Hey!” Gabriel snaps as the back of his hand connects painfully with Jared’s face. “Don’t make me shoot you, We haven’t even started yet.” Jared whimpers a little and jumps as he feels Lucifer’s hand caress his backside, a hand on each cheek as he pulls them apart to see Jared’s pucker. 

“C’mon bitch, Move!” Michael snaps in the background, no doubt talking to Gen. 

Gabriel blocks Jared’s view of Genevieve, so it’s hard for him to tell what’s happening, He whimpers again at the alien touch. Lucifer is nudging his hard cock to Jared’s hole but the motions are blocked out as Jared focusses on Gen’s whimpering and crying, her little hiccups and pleads not leaving any kind feelings left inside of Jared in the least.

Jared swears for the first time as Lucifer pushes his cock head against the tight ring of muscle with no lubricant. Laughing about wanting to fuck the Winchester properly. 

“He’s so tight, I’m not gonna fuckin’ get in! Fucking Hell Sammy!” 

Jared wishes he had something to bite, but at this angle he can’t even dig his teeth into the table, he grits his teeth and growls at the back of his throat. Knocking his forehead against the wood below as Lucifer continues to push and push until finally the tight ring surrenders and let’s the dry, hard dick breach him.

“Ah! Fuuck! Ah- Ah- Ah! Gahhh!” Jared’s legs instantly start shaking at the intense pain now ripping through his body. Lucifer keeps pushing inside and about halfway through Jared let’s a scream shake the kitchen walls. “Nno! No- Stop!” Jared almost can’t believe when Lucifer stops, a small mercy. A small win.

“Wanna trade places with Ruby? Huh?” 

‘H-He's gonna tear me apart…’ Jared takes a few deep breaths ‘He’s gonna rip up my insides…’ and registers Lucifers response “ Wait- No! No- Fu-Fuck..”

“Well, Shut up!” Lucifer thrusts another three inches in, not giving Jared any further adjustment time. Jared screams again as pain becomes all he knows. “A little more...There we go- All the way,” He ignores how Jared's toes curl and scratch against the floors as he bucks in a mindless attempt to escape the pain. “That does it, good little cockslut…” 

Jared shudders when he feels Lucifer’s hips brush against his own, he grits and ignores the individual pools of tears that are now starting to form below. His eyes are screwed shut continuing to block out the pain that pulses through him.

“How's he feel?” a calm voice above Jared’s head asks.

“H-He’s too tight…” Lucifer rests his whole body against Jared's back, his cock twitching angrily inside of the body below his. For a moment, Jared registers a hand on one of his shoulders and another on his hip as Lucifer jerks his body against his. “Gonna… Fuck me up… He's too fuck'n tight!...”

Jared cries out in a hiccup when lucifer spasms against him, the shudder shoving him closer to a pained scream. He gasps against the wood and holds back wIth everything he has.

“Looks like we can rule out incest then- heh” Michael calls from the couch and that’s when Jared snaps back, his focus on Gen, where is she- what are they doing to her!? 

But she's quiet, no longer whimpering so whatever that bastard is doing it can't be all that bad. He desperately lifts his head and tries to see through the tears but Gabriel is blocking most of the view. 

With every little twitch Lucifer makes Jared has to force himself not to scream, has to force himself to stay quiet. So far he hasn't been doing a great job. Lucifer has hardly moved at all but Jared still feels full, his anus is throbbing with an electric pain shooting through his spine, The mere contact of the dry flesh on flesh making him bend and wills him to break into begging sobs.

Jared is completely helpless, hands bound, pinned against the family table and ass stuffed full of Lucifer's cock. 

He pants tiredly into the table, sweat mixing in with the tears below, he feels Lucifer press his lips to the top of his spine, the fabric is soft and even a little scratchy then, Lucifer pulls back and starts his retreat with a pained groan.

Jared grits his teeth and screws his eyes shut again, accidentally bashing his forehead against the wood once again.

“Grrr… Nnngh!!... N-nnn…” The head falls out without a sound and Jared cries out as it does and continues to cry into the table.

“Fuck,” Lucifer has a hand on the base of Jared's spine, rubbing up and down about two inches in a gentle methodic massage. ”Serious? You ain't never had another man up here? Fuck man, I could've snapped my dick going in, m'cocks so fucking raw!”

“Gonna need to loosen him up…” Michael calls in a gruff voice from behind Gabriel. Jared struggles to focus, his arms are pulsing with the hint of tingles sparking at his shoulders, but the pain is not as violent as his ass at the moment. “You got any lube, huh? Baby?” Michael nuzzles into Genevieve.

Jared hears Gen cry and he hates to admit it but the sound of her voice, even in sorrow and despair is a small comfort.

‘Gen… You gotta get out…’ His thoughts are tired and desperate, repeating the same few words. ‘Love you so much… Gonna do what- i gotta keep you safe…’ Jared squirms ightly on the table, trying to see his wife through the locks that shade over his eyes.

Gabriel has a hand in Jared's hair while Lucifer's moves away, the sounds of cupboards being opened and slammed shut and the fridge is ripped open.

“Who doesn't have fucking mayo?!”

Jared doesn't hear the door close, pain is ripping through his scalp as Gabriel plays and tortures his head with a mix of soft and hard tugs to his sweat covered strands.

“Check up ther- Ey! EY!!-”

“Whoa- fucki-”

“Hey!”

“Get her!”

Gen has made a run for it. She saw an opportunity and grabbed on with both hands. The second Michael dropped his guard, the moment his hands were off of her, the first time she had a clear run for the door and she took it.


	4. Run Gen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She runs, But does she get out?

Jared sees her flash past him. “Run Gen!! Get out!” He starts to kick and squirm back, with no Lucifer to hold him down he has a little bit of freedom.

“FUCKING CATCH HER!” Gabriel booms after the other two fake angels. He goes to follow but realises he can't leave Jared alone. “You!” he snaps at his victim, pushing Jared back into place with a rough shove. “You better pray they catch her!” he snarls down as he lifts Jared’s head off the table. “Or we won't find any lube for you- fuckin’ open you up with the broom if we haft to!”

‘Don't- don't say- Don't retaliate… ‘ Jared prays she got out, he let's a tear fall as he prays for whoever is listening to let her escape.

“Go to- hell…” Jared spits in a broken voice.

“You think you're pretty smart huh?” Gabriel let's his fury fly, slamming Jared's head into the table and Jared screams as his nose breaks against the wood, the taste of blood instantly comforts his taste buds and Jared tries not to swallow the fluid, spitting it to the table. “Think you're funny? Huh?” Gabriel pulls Jared off the table and he crumbles to the floor, his feet forgetting how to stand. And Gabriel introduces Jared's ribs to his pointed, steel cap dress shoe.

Jared's legs kick uselessly trying to avoid Gabriel's abuse, he pushes his pain-stricken body under the table and kicks the chairs to be somewhat in the way, he hears Michael and Lucifer yelling from down the hall, their voices becoming louder and louder as they make their way back, but, Jared doesn't let his attention stray from avoiding Gabriel's cruelty. Swearing that he has at least one broken rib by now. 

“You better have fucking caught her!” Gabriel snaps angrily giving Jared a moment to focus on all his new pains and problems. His rib hurts the most, it's probably just bruised but he swears it's broken. He wants to scream at the pain, but cowers quietly under the table. When he sees one set of feet walk in.

‘No Gen? She- she got out! She- She's safe!’

His eyes widen with disbelief and for the first time in the past hour excitement, his problems and pains wash away for a solid three seconds.

“Where the fuck is she!?”

“Locked her in one of the rooms, Michaels guarding the door… She can’t get out the room is facing East...”

“You're fuckin’ lucky, Sammy!” 

‘Nno… please… please- pleaseee! … S-She… can break a window? She can get out…A phone? Anyth- Anything! Damnit! Please God!’ Jared keeps pleading, begging and praying. 

“No!” Jared kicks another chair before Lucifer pulls it out of the way and reaches for him again. “Stop! D-Don't!” He can't defend himself with his arms so he hopes he can kick long enough until Gen can somehow get out. 

“The hell did you do to him?” comments on the blood dripping from Jared's nose, some of it settling in a dry mess over his lips.

“Nothing he didn't deserve..” Gabriel's voice continues to be flat, a complete disregard for Jared's life. Jared kicks out twice more before Lucifer catches his ankle and easily pulls him out from under the table. “He was being impolite.” Jared grunts at the pain in his rib, a nice shade of purple starting to colour his side.

“You keep squirming and we are gonna tie your ankles to the fucking table, you hear me, Sammy?”

“I am not fucking Sam! Sam is a character! Ugh!- Nno! Fuck you!”

Gabriel and Lucifer maneuver Sam back on the table, and with every inch more pain zips through different parts of his body, his arms are tired. They pin his body back against the table hissing that nothing's changed.

“Just gonna haft to make you howl loud enough so your bitch can hear you- That's all…”

Jared can hear Genevieve screaming down the hall, he prays she is still safe. He jerks his head to stare at the kitchens exit.

A set of hands holds his ass cheeks apart, he jolts against the table when a finger starts to circle the puckered flesh there.

“You gonna scream for her?”

“N-No..” Jared hates it as the word slips out, not nearly as threateningly or defiantly as he's like.

“We'll see…”

One of the men spits on his hole, the saliva tickles as it drools across his tender skin and without any warning the finger pushes past the resisting skin. The finger is forced most of the way inside and is out before Jared knows it.

“He is fucking tight isn't he!”

“That's what i said, i wouldn't lie about a fine ass! Not like this one!” Lucifer hums.

More spit against his hole and Jared gasps when two fingers are forced inside. His hole barely has time to resist as the fingers wiggle in opposite directions, snaking their way in, playing with the walls inside. The man keep his fingers inside and roughly fucks Jared with them, twisting and curling them, trying to spark a reaction from the six foot four man.

“Not doing it for you? Huh?” Gabriel pulls his fingers half out and pushes a third finger in scissoring them as he pushes the three digits inside. Jared sharply takes in air and holds his breath when Gabriel roughly fucks his fingers in and out of Jared's sore hole.

“Gonna moan? Show your bitch down there you like it- huh?” Gabriel shoves the fingers as deep in and as far as he can and for the small moment Jared is grateful that all he feels is pain. “C'mon…” he pulls the digits half out and forces their full lengths back in again and again at rapid speed, Jared doesn't register it straight away but the grunting is coming from his own raw throat as Gabriel thrusts the digits in and out and in and out.

“C'mon, close enough, let me pound that fucker!”

“Wait… I wanna,” Gabriel pulls his fingers out and slips his middle finger in, twisting it inside. Jared squirms his body spasming when Gabriel's finger touches him. His body lights up, but not painfully like he was expecting. “There you are-”

“You sick puppy! You like that finger in you don'cha!”

“Ah! No!” Jared cries at the touch. ‘What the fuck!? N-No!’ He squirms trying to avoid it. “Nn! Don't! Don't” He kicks his feet against the floor trying to push away but Gabriel's finger follows nudging that sweet little bundle of nerves, forcing Jared to shout. “Aah!” His feet kick him further onto the table, hoping to push away. But the finger pushes in against it again.

“You getting hard? Yeah? You like it?”

“F-Fuck you!”

“You want me to bash your skull into the table again?” Gabriel growls.

“Looks like your cock doesn't just get hard for demons, it's getting hard for us angels too!” Lucifer says amused by Jared’s hard on.

The pair laugh as Gabriel fingers Jared's prostate, it's like once the bulky man finds it he knows exactly where it is, nudging and poking at it, it takes no time at all before Jared is moaning into the wooden table, his cock starting to fill and swell, his face burns a bright crimson and Gabriel's finger works viciously against his prostate.

“There we go! Now c'mon, beg Lucifer here to fuck you- Just like you did before.” Gabriel's voice is laced with something different this time and at first Jared doesn't quite know what it is.

“We can tie you down and knock that fucking door down and fuck your wife… she looks like she can take a couple of angel cocks!”

“Demon bitch, it's all she's good for!” There it is again, what is it?

“No! Gah!” Jared's mind starts to slip when Gabriel slips a second finger in him again and hits that sweet spot and Jared cries out a moan.

“One of you is getting fucked!” 

“Please! Fuck!” Jared's eyes snap open when he realises he is pushing back on the finger and rolling his erection into the table. ‘Don't!’ He moans again as the fingers spread around the prostate, his legs shaking violently as Gabriel fucks his fingers around, teasingly and then slams against the prostate, forcing Jared to scream out a moan as his subconsciously rocks his hips back. His motions only become more obvious when Gabriel pulls his fingers out completely, Lucifer moaning about how hot Jared looks, his body spasms at the loss, and the incompletion, he rolls his hips into the edge of the tables.

Jared hisses out an inaudible ‘Thank you’ when Lucifer lifts his left leg onto the table, forcing his legs wider apart.

“You want this, Sammy?”

‘Y-Yess- Nnno...No-no… Don't-Fuck…’ Lucifer’s cock is nudging at Jared's open hole. His mouth is equally open and gasping. ‘P-Please… What the fuck is wrong with me?’

“Ah! No!”

“Yeah you do…” Gabriel's gone quiet. It's just him and Lucifer now. Jared kicks his foot against the table in a sad attempt to push away, Lucifer holds his hip and grinds his dick against Jared's hole. “Let's give it a little test, yeah? You like that?” Lucifer's dick circles the puffy flesh and Jared whimpers, he knows damn well he wants to push back on it, but, but he can't.

“Say it, Say ‘Fill me with your dick’...” Lucifer slips his hard tip in and pulls it out.”Say it! Or we'll go get Ruby and maybe she'll say it-”

“C'mon, Sammy, you know we need consent to enter your body…” The voice is laced with victorious pride.

Jared recognises the voice as being above him, Gabriel has moved to the other side of the table. He opens his eyes to see Gabriel stroking his hard cock in front of his face.

“F-F…. Fuck… Fuck you..” his voice is timid and shaking, he turns his head back to face the table and Gabriel warns that he is on thin ice.

“Wrong answer!” Lucifer chimes and pushes his tip inside the hole, the tip barely breaching him before it's yanked from his burning ass. “How long you wanna do this?”

“Gonna give you one warning before i tie you to this table and shove a carrot in your ass, then we're gonna get your wife and she's got a hole for each of us to fill!”

“Bet she begs real fucking nice for some Winchester dick!” Lucifer shoves his tip in and out again, then lets his fingers circle Jareds quivering hole, his brain swirling at the thought of the three men violating Gen.

“Ah! Fuck!” Jared's back pushes back, involuntarily trying to take the fingers, ‘F-Fuck.. Do it… God…’ he shakes his head at his own thoughts and Lucifer let's his fingers dance along Jared's taint, rubbing the sensitive flesh before he forces his cock to slip into Jared's hole.

“God, you're still pretty tight!” Jared clenches his muscles around the intrusion and Lucifer tells him to beg for it again as he pulls the cock out leaving Jared feeling empty and needy. 

‘Nnn-... G-ah! … Fucking do it… jee-zz please…’ Gabriel threatens Genevieve for what he says is the last time just before Jared breaks, he babbles for Lucifer to fill him. “Please! Do it! Fuck me! Don't- Don't hurt her! Please!”

Gabriel chuckles in victory and Lucifer wastes no time in shoving his hard cock in all the way, his hips slapping against Jared’s skin as he bottoms out.

“So good. Fuckin- Still so tight!” 

“Thata boy, Sammy, tell us you love Lucifer’s cock! Tell him to wreck your hole!”

Jared's hands clench and unclench behind his naked back, with nothing to hold onto except the breakable thought that his wife is locked up in one of the rooms, safe from harm. Lucifer accidentally finds Jared’s prostate and snaps his attention back into the room, his eyes widening as the need washes through his veins with broken denial on his lips.

Jared's out of his mind when he finally begs them to wreck him, he had about two brain cells left but only God knows where they went as he moans for Lucifer to fuck into him. He screams echo down the hallway when Lucifer accidently find his prostate a third or fourth time. 

“Ah! Fuck! Yes!” Jared moans when Lucifer hits his prostate again.

“Thatta boy, Sammy, Lucifer's gonna cum in that pretty hole. Then you're gonna take the next cock.” Gabriel's voice is almost smoothing, Jared doesn't really register it though. He hears Lucifer moaning behind him as he picks up his speed. A hand quickly finds rest at the back of Jared's neck when Lucifer switches it up with a few rough but short thrusts as he grunts his need into the kitchen air.

“I'm gonna-... Ugh- I'm coming!” Four thrusts later sees Lucifer spasm against Jared's back as he emptied himself inside. With his hand back on Jared's shoulder Lucifer thrusts a few more times before his sinks his teeth into the sweaty skin below him, licking and biting the fake Winchester as he comes down from his high, the warmth is still wrapped around his deflating cock when he gently starts to retract.

Gabriel's hand is in his hair, petting him, soothing him when Jared's hands are unlocked. He doesn't move, doesn't push or pull away, he just breathes into the table. He feels the slick falling from his hole in a big glob, his cock throbbing against the wood of the table, twitching and bouncing and Gabriel's hand petting through his long locks. But he just lays there and breathes.

Someone, he assumes it must be Lucifer is rubbing up his wrists and arms, encouraging blood flow to his wrists before he realises that it isn't Lucifer. His arms are moved up, letting him grip the edge of the table as a second hard cock is nudging against his hole again.

A gruff voice asks him if he wants another cock, the voice isn't Lucifers and it isn't Gabriels. 

“She hasn't got a phone or something stupid?”

‘Nno… No more- Pleas’ Jared almost wonders why his voice doesn't follow.

“We can break the door and find out in a sec?”

Jared’s body does a strange spasm before he finds the strength to lift his body up. His captors finding amusement in Jared’s attempt to get away. “Nice try, buddy” A hand softly rests on his shoulder and Gabriel pulls his arms from under him. 

“Phew- Look at this… Someone was naughty…” The gruff voice laughs and light fingers tickle Jared’s side, along the purple bruise against his ribs. “You want some more of these? Huh?” Jared shudders and lets his body fall back against the table as he shakes his head. “I’m gonna fuck you now, and if you can’t be a good little Sammy, we’ll feed ya some demon blood alright- You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes… Please, don’t hurt her... fuck me…” Jared whimpers as more tears find placement in the wooden table.

“Someone's been taught well…” Michael says roughly as his cock slips inside. “Just like being locked in the cage again, huh baby?”

Jared moans as Michaels thick cock breaches him, his voice breaking and going slightly high pitched as his hole adjusts to the much thicker girth.

“Someone opened you up good, huh, baby?” Jared moans in response, Michael dick finding his prostate much quicker than Lucifer had. “Yeah- You… You like that huh?” He pulls back and slams back inside, keeping a frightening slow but rough pace, Jareds hands quickly grip the edge of the table, he pulls himself into it, his teeth finding part of it as he screams out another painful moan.

“He took three fingers before he begged…” Gabriel admits with a laugh and Michael hisses against Jared’s back about it being three fingers too many. Michael pulls his thick cock back, his hands quick to push Jared's cheeks apart as he watches the length get sucked back into Jared's hole, a gasped moan escapes Jared's lips and he swears he can hear Gen screaming down the hall- but it's just his imagination.

“You’re havin’ no problem takin’ that huh?”

Jared's other foot scratches against the floor when he curls his toes and for a brief, painful moment Michael is still, his cock sheathed inside and nestled close to Jared's prostate making him whimper as his hands search along the edge of the table for some sort of answer.

“You need somewhere for those hands to go?” Michael exchanges glances with Gabriel who hasn't lifted his hand off of Jared's head, petting him, a small comfort and he can almost hear the words ‘It's all okay’ except that sort of kindness would never be shown.

“Please- Hurts!” 

Michael huffs out at the small words that tremble from the taller man. “Does it? Does it hurt when I do this?” He slaps into Jared in a hard thrust, pushing his thick, swollen flesh inside. Jared gasps out a choked groan as he quickly feels full, he ignores his arousal as it ruts against the wooden table below.

Michael slams into him twice more before Jared surrenders his voice and screams into the family room. His knuckles feeling pale and drained of blood as they grip inhumanely at the tables edges.

Michael pulls out abruptly, leaving jared feeling weak and empty. His breaths come out choked and for a split second Gabriel raises his hand off of his hair. As the weight lifts, it is in slow motion, Jared pants against the wood and turns his head to look at the exit where he last saw his wife.

Michael makes a blur of noise and in high volume Jared hears the pantry door unclick when he opens his eyes, ignoring the sting of sweat he spies the angel blade, haphazardly discarded while the men took off after Gen.

‘If i can just….I- I can get them away from her-...’ 

He barely hears his own thoughts, even though they pulse like a heartbeat in the back of his head. He brings his abused leg down and he must get lucky because neither of them have stopped him yet.


	5. Come out and play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared lunges for the blade...

In the click of a finger, Jared lunges for the shiny blade. And he can't believe that he makes it. He stands tall, naked and mighty, holding the heavy prop he holds it out in his dominant hand and the pair, Gabriel and Michael look back at him. Impressed.

With all his brain power, Jared summons Sam Winchester to take the reigns and help him get through this frightening ordeal. For the first time he has the upper hand.

“You're not planning on making things worse for yourself, are you? Put that down.” Gabriel snarls as he turns his slightly smaller torso to face Jared head on, the man seeming less of a threat now that their heights almost match.

“Shut up, you fucked up perverts!” Jared's voice even shook a little. Just like Sam's would. He needed it. He needed to be Sam for just a little longer, just so he could make sure Genevieve was safe, he walked backwards toward the hallway and peered down the hallway where Lucifer was leaning against the wall opposite Jared and Genevieve's bedroom. He seemed not to notice the change and Jared slowly padded down the hallway to his wife. “You come any closer i swear- I will fuck you up!”

Gabriel and Michael watched on, their faces snarling and angered as Jared got comfortable calling the shots.

“What the hell's going on-” 

“Move. Let the little Winchester have his fun.” Gabriel had a mean expression, he glared hatefully at Jared, and maybe these guys weren't fans of the show at all. The attack didn't make sense in the slightest. They really didn't gain anything from the intrusion.

Jared flipped his stance, his eyesight shifting between Gabriel and Michael who slowly followed him from the kitchen and on his other side Lucifer got down on his knees with his hands raised, he'd tossed the demon blade at Jareds feet and Jared called out to his wife.

“Gen? Baby? Are you okay?” He unlocked the front door carefully, both doors unlocked as he turned his attention to when Genevieve had locked herself up. “Hey! Hey- Get the fuck back! Back. Up.”

“Okay- Okay Samsquatch you hold the cards… we're backing up…”

“Gen! Gen baby, Open the door. Are you okay?” He could hear her whimpering and he hadn't considered it until now, but the roller shutters were probably down, which is why she hadn't broken out. Jared didn't doubt that she had tried.

Jared looked slightly behind himself at Lucifer, who had his head down with his hands behind them, still on his knees. He looked very submissive. Jared’s eyebrow twitched and he called for Genevieve to open the bedroom door again. 

“The front door is open, i've- i've got the angel blade, Y-You can run- You can get out. Run.” His voice shook.

“Jared?” the small whimper was right behind the door. The three men could practically taste their fear.

Click.

The door was unlocked and Jared held his hand out to guide Genevieve to the front door. To freedom. She took it. Took the bait just as Lucifer kicked the front door closed, blocking their only way out.

“Move!” Jared barked at him. Holding his wife safely in his free arm. “Open that door now!”

The floorboards creaked under the weight of the two men behind him and when Jared turned back Gabriel held the gun up, safety clicked off.

“Yeah, I think you wanna drop that now. Lucifer, take that blade back please.”

“No.” Gen squeaked. 

“Felt pretty big for a second there, huh, Gigantor?” Gabriel scoffed.

“Thanks for opening the door, you dumb bitch, can't wait to see where the magic happens” Lucifer laughs as he yanks the blade straight from Jared's hand. Jared's arm tenses around Gen and he’s going to refuse to let her go. Even if it means getting shot.

“After you Lucifer, Michael…” Lucifer stepps into the bedroom while Michael collects the demon blade and Gabriel keeps his gun firm on Jared, signalling with the piece for him and Gen to move on inside. Jared refuses to move. ‘The door… is right there…’

Gabriel would have to be the worst marksman in the country if he missed them from where he was, barely four feet away. “I know, you're wondering if i'd really shoot ya, huh? Well, Let me put it to you this way. One of yer is gonna take a bullet. And the other is gonna sit on my fucking cock until i cum inside of you, question is, Ruby, which would you rather huh?” The other two intruders laughed, waiting patiently inside the room, pulling out underwear from the draws and happily going through all their most private belongings.”Michael come get her…”

Jared possessively pulled Genevieve to his other side, trying to avoid the inevitable as Michael shoved Jared’s naked form aside. He tumbled and landed on one knee, he didn’t move or try to stand back up, he couldn’t. Everything that happened from here on was his fault. His fault alone because he convinced his wife to open the door. Gen sobbed as Michael dragged her back into her bedroom. Her arms were definitely going to bruise.

“Now. Either you and I are gonna have a personal session out here or we can head on in and have a nice session in there- Whaddya say, Sammy?”


	6. Waking up

Jared didn’t fight back, he wanted to, but he didn’t. Not as Michael pulled out, not when Lucifer laughed from the side of the bed, as Gabriel made the ominous remark to his wife, not when he and Gen were ripped apart from each other, their hands forcefully tore away from each other’s grasp. He didn’t fight when Michael handcuffed him to the headboard, his body sliding down into a crouch position, nor did he fight when Lucifer and Gabriel manhandled Genevieve, who shouted and kicked and cried for them to let her go. It all happened so slowly and so fast all at the same time.

He blinked rapidly from beside the headboard, crouching on the floor as naked as the day he were born, still nursing an impressive hardon that throbbed excitedly. Genevieve screamed and screamed. And screamed. Gabriel was taunting her while Lucifer grabbed her arms and held them above her head, She kicked out of them again, gaining more of the same, nothing. Jared could see her, laying across the middle of the bed as the three intruders fussed over her. Gabriel held her legs apart again and hummed appreciatively, telling her how deliciously divine she looked.

Time dragged. Gabriel continued to taunt her and Jared’s biggest regret was letting the shock settle under his skin. He zoned out, letting reality flow around and without him. Parts of him heard her scream. He could have sworn he heard her begging. He looked up in time and met Michael’s gaze and Michael pushed his lips together in a mock kiss to him. He thinks Michael asked him some derogatory question, but he can’t be certain. 

He was only certain of the pain that was radiating through his system, his pulse thumping in places he hadn't known before today. Jared could see droplets of blood on the bed covers in the place he had just been and he knows he must be bleeding there too, it explains the pain that he becomes suddenly aware of. He can hear faint screaming and he knows it must be his wife, but her legs twitching and squirming is the last image he remembers as his vision fades out and unconsciousness swallows him.

***

Jared’s eyes flutter open as he lifts his chin and he simultaneously feels the weight of his body pulling on his arms that are raised above his head. Personal feelings aside, his body just feels tired but he wakes quickly when he realises he doesn’t hear Genevieve. His toes are a whisper from the carpet below, he can feel it barely scratching the tips of his toes as his body jerks into awareness.

He groans at the pain yanking at his shoulders, his arms straining above him and his hands finding nothing but rope to leverage his body and gain back his bearings. The room is a blurry swirl of pale earthy colours as his vision starts to come back and the silence is ironically deafening. 

“Gen…” He croaks, but he’s alone and nobody hears him. He moves his head slowly to look up towards the stinging pain of his wrists and it looks as if one of the intruders must work out at sea, because the knots are tight and Jared doubts that even Dean Winchester could get out of these, not while dangingling from one of the ceiling beams anyway. He’s facing away from the door and if he turns his head enough he can just see the large display clock that rests on the wall. 

He has no clue how long he’s been out, but he’s certain that he must have a concussion, falling unconscious twice since being home, he knows that once this is over, Gen is going to insist heavily for both of them to go to the local hospital, Jared isn’t sure that’s something he wants to do, but there isn’t a great deal of time to dwell on that. He focusses what little sense he has on Gen, he can’t hear her, he can’t hear the three intruders. His head falls down to his chest and he can’t help but think he is passing out again.

“Gen..” Jared coughs out, his body is exhausted and his weight is a strain on the rest of his body, but nothing compares to the pulling ache of his arms, they feel numb, his fingers are tingling and his shoulders beg for some sort of mercy. Jared tries to project his hearing but it’s hard over the sounds of his own ragged breath. His eyes are heavy but he forces them open and forces them to stay on the door. His face is starting to pulse with pain now, those few knocks he’d received earlier starting to wear him down. Or maybe this was something new entirely, he doesn’t have the strength to dwell on it. 

He hears a door close somewhere down the hall, the noise is faint and he can’t tell which door it is, it could be the back door, but it could be any of them. He tries to struggle, as in, he thinks about thrashing but his body doesn’t cooperate, he just hangs lazily. His vision is almost back to normal, but he still can’t make out the hands on the clock, the sunlight is peaking through the translucent curtains behind him and he recognises the light, he realises the bedroom light was on when he passed out. ‘How long have I out…?’ 

The feeling of fear rises and takes over him as he starts to guess the time and wonder what the three men have done with his wife. Wimpers fall from his lips when he hears heavy footsteps coming down the hall, the tap of dress shoes on wooden floors becoming louder and suddenly, the man claiming to be Gabriel is visable.

“Where is she?” Jared cringes as pain starts to throb through his limbs, his voice is a little more stern than he thought he’d be capable of.

“I called your boy Jensen…” The intruder holds up Jared’s cell, shaking it. “He said he was on his way…” Gabriel says circling Jared’s body humour lacing his tone in a playful threat, did this mean they were using him as bait? He feels the urge to vomit rising high in his throat again.

“Where’s my wife?!” Jared shout at him, the noise coming out close to a growl, barely turning his head as Gabriel comes around his right hand side. 

“I wouldn’t worry too heavily about her…” He says simply and before Jared has a chance to protest Gabriels tight fist collides with the bottom of Jared’s right rib cage. Jared gasps and cringes, that was definitely going to bruise.

***

He can hear the front door rattling open and he knows it’s Jensen, it has to be. He wants to shout, to scream at Jensen to hurry, to find Genevieve but, at the moment, staying conscious is already keeping him busy.

“Jared?” he hisses quietly into the black empty hallway, It was just like out of an episode, except Jensen wasn’t holding a gun. Jared barely made out Jensen’s black shadow seconds before Jensen recognised his on screen brother. “Jare- Jared! Holy- Fucking- Hey- Hey!” Jensen runs into the room and wraps his arms around his friend holding his torso up high, taking a lot of the pain off of his wrists.

“Jared!!?” Jensen hooks his arms around the taller man’s hips and hoists him higher, his eyes shift around the room in hopes to put something under Jared’s feet. “Jared- Jesus- Please…” Jared groans in response, just something small so Jensen knows he’s alive. “I’m gonna let go so I can get something under your feet so I can untie you, h-hang on..” 

Jared nods his head. Or he thinks about nodding his head, his head doesn’t actually move at all, it just lulls against his chest, eyes barely opened and all he sees in beige carpet. Blankets and pillows are pushed to his feet. “Jar. Jar- I need you to stand…” Jensen holds Jared’s head in his hands trying to bring Jared back into a more conscious state. “Hey. C’mon stay with me here…” Jensen taps his face lightly but Jared is mostly unresponsive, except for an occasional grunt or a twitch. “Fuckin- Hell…” Jensen pulls his phone out and makes the inevitable 9-1-1 call.

“Y-Yes.. Ambulance!…” His voice trembled as he puts the phone on speaker and wraps his arms around Jared’s body again, raising him up two or three inches from the blankets below and relays Jared’s address.

“I can’t!- I can’t get him down... He’s not unconsciou- No… He’s not responding..” Jensen repeats the address again. “The doors open… I’m not moving… Padalecki- P-A-D-A-L-E-C-K-I... Ye-Yes- Jared… One R… E- D...”

Time ticks on by, slowly. At first Jensen begs Jared to respond, to talk to him, to lift his leg, Anything. He hears faint sirens becoming louder and louder and within moments the main bedroom is a swarm of people, a police officer tells Jensen it’s okay to let Jared go and drag him aside to ask him questions. And at first, Jensen is all too happy to comply, but then something inside him snaps.

“Gen! - J-Jared’s wife!” He turns around to look down the hallway, he ignores the officers advice and is already in the kitchen area, he sees the cold spaghetti sauce splashed over the counters and floor, Jared’s torn clothes and the sight of the torn fabrics really hits him like a semi truck at full speed. The full extent of what happened and his urgency to find his best friend's wife suddenly hightens. “Gen!!” 

Through the kitchen, over the lounge room, the kids rooms and after the scene with Felicia Day in season seven, Jensen slowly opens the bathroom door.

Empty. Jensen runs back and heads out the back door, But Gen isn’t in the house. 

“Sir, Mr. Ackles? We need you to stay calm and answer a few questions please…”

“Gen! No- His wife, Genevieve- she’s gone!” The officer remains quiet, flipping over to a new page in her notepad. 

“Please, Just tell us what you remember. When did you get the call?”

“From Jared’s phone? Twenty minutes? maybe here,” He pulls his phone to check his recent calls “...But it wasn’t him. I don’t know who it was… He called me Dean- I asked who it was and he said I’d better check on my brother. That he was lookin’ pretty beat up…” Jensen turns around and takes in the surrounding mess. “So I head over here and the doors open and then I-” Jensen chokes at the vision pushing itself to the front of him mind as he remembers Jared’s lifeless form. “.. I see Jare swinging like that- I thought he was dead!” 

“And the house was empty when you came inside?”

“I dunno… I saw him and didn’t leave his side...I didn’t even think of Genevieve… I tried to get him down and when I couldn’t I called for an ambulance on my cell…”

“It’s okay…”One officers says as another offers Jensen a bottle of water and a paramedic in the background announces that they managed to get Jared down from his tied position. Jensen quickly pushes past the police to see his costar.

“Jare?” Jensen says with urgency as he gets to Jared’s side.

“Sir, he’s still unconscious, you’ll be able to see him at the hospital in a few hours.” The man smiled sympathetically and continued “We should have a better idea of his injuries by then- Until then Do you know if he is allergic to anything or has a history of illness in the family?”

“I- uhh- N-No.. I- Not that i know of…”

Jensen flips his phone and calls his own wife and asks her to try to call Genevieve,

“He- I don’t know- He’s beat up pretty bad and Gen’s car is still here-.... I- I know! I’m trying to be calm… Just try and call her please… No- the kids aren’t here either…”

“Sir, we need to ask you some more questions if you don’t mind?” The female police officer carefully approaches, notebook in hand and leads Jensen to one of the patrol cars so he can sit.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my lack of ... Editting.... I'm glad we all just know that I'm lazy...


End file.
